Extraordinary Love
by Iam E.L.F and JOYer
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP!Sungmin adalah namja introvert yang tidak memiliki banyak teman. dia tidak menyadari jika selama ini dia memilliki hal yang luar biasa didalam tubuhnya hingga suatu hari dia bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang namja...Main pairing KyuMin..Slight pairing EunHae/YeWook
1. Chapter 1

**I am E.L.F and JOYer present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Yaoi Love KyuMin**

**Extraordinary Love**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungjin as Lee Sungjin**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them,their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

** Chapter 1**

_**Sungmin POV**_

_Aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa senior dan juga beberapa mahasiswa junior sepertiku, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini dan hey!.. apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini?seingatku tadi aku masih berada di kamarku yang nyaman sedang menyiapkan tugas kuliah yang akan aku kumpulkan lusa._

"_Haaaaah~"aku menghela nafas panjang_

_Baiklah, aku tidak peduli sekarang aku berada dimana, di depan ruangan terlihat seorang seonsaeng sedang berbicara._

"_Lalu ciri dari orang-orang ini, jika dia berbicara selalu ada pembuka, isi, penutup. Jadi, jika dia mengirim sms tidak ada satu hurufpun yang tertinggal , contoh: pembuka(annyeonghaseyo, saya akan pergi ke Ystyle), lalu isinya adalah (saya akan membeli kacamata) dan penutupnya (maukah kamu pergi dengan saya?), nah itu ciri orang..."_

'_pemikir' jawab namja yang berada di baris sebelah kursiku._

"_pemikir"lanjut seonsaeng._

"_Nah, apa kubilang" cih!percaya diri sekali orang itu. aku meliriknya sekilas, dia seolah mengetahui apa yang baru saja kulakukan menatapku intens. dan senyuman apa itu, aku belum pernah melihat senyum yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Ani, itu bukan senyuman tapi lebih seperti seringaian. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain , ukh, mengerikan._

"_kemudian ciri dari orang-orang pemikir ini adalah orangnya romantis, rata-rata mereka menyukai sentuhan. mereka lebih dominan menggunakan logika jadi karena visual(melihat) otak kirinya bekerja. Maka dari itu ukuran badan orang tipe pemikir rata-rata menengah kebawah. kenapa?karena dia tipe pemilih makanan"._

_Aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni, seingatku mata kuliah ini tidak ada dalam jadwalku. Dan sepertinya ini bukan kelasku, karena kebanyakan dari mahasiswa disini adalah mahasiswa senior._

"_astaga, kapan kelas ini berakhir?aku ingin cepat pulang"tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku. sisi gelapku menyarankan untuk mengendap ke belakang ruangan dan langsung meninggalkan kelas ini, tapi aku bukan namja pengecut seperti itu._

"_5 menit lagi" ujar namja bersenyum aneh itu._

"_nde?"_

"_5 menit lagi akan berakhir"dia tersenyum, senyumnya terlihat tulus dimataku_

"_..."aku tidak bisa menjawab pernyataannya, aku terperangkap pada mata obsidian itu._

_"kau tidak percaya?lihat saja sebentar lagi"dia mengeluarkan smirknya._

_5 menit kemudian..._

_Baby everyday you make negyote issojul. Sesang geu muotboda sojunghan sonmul_

_Geudemane sarangin-gol yaksokheyo. Yes I do. I can't stop loving you_

_Terdengar ringtone handphone menggema diruangan ini._

"_ah,aku permisi sebentar"terang seonsaeng._

_Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan wajah sendu_

"_mianhe yeorobun,saya ada keperluan mendadak..."_

_Tidak aku dengar lagi penjelasan dari seonsaeng itu, pikiranku terus menerawang._

'_eh,bagaimana dia bisa tau?' aku berniat menanyakan hal itu pada namja yang berada di baris sebelah kursiku. Tapi aneh, kursi itu kosong, apa dia sudah pergi?_

_"kemana dia?"  
_

_Setelah penjelasan dari seonsaeng tadi, ruangan mulai ditinggalkan oleh sebagian mahasiswa._

'_Aku menemukanmu'bisik seseorang ditelinga sungmin_

"_siapa yang berbicara itu?"_

'_tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi, aku akan menemuimu dan menjadikanmu milikku...'_

_Ada jeda dari kalimat itu_

"_yak, siapa kau?keluar dari kepalaku"_

'_...sungmin hyung'_

"_dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?"_

'_tunggulah aku sungmin hyung' _

**Normal POV**

"hyung, sungmin hyung... ireona... tumben sekali hyung sulit dibangunkan pagi ini dan kenapa hyung bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti itu dalam tidurnya"

Sungjin hendak berbalik ketika

"yak" teriakan emosi sungmin sukses membuat Sungjin terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"yak, tunggu"

"aish, jeongmal. mengagetkanku saja." sambil berdiri dan mengusap bokongnya yang mencium lantai "kenapa hyung berteriak sekencang itu? aku kan tidak tuli. Hyung, sungmin hyung ireona" kali ini Sungjin mengoyang goyangkan dengan lembut pundak hyung satu-satunya itu.

"eeunggh" perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan mata foxy yang indah si empunya.

"apa kau bermimpi buruk hyung?"

"..." sungmin masih mengumpulkan nyawa, pikirannya masih belum menangkap maksud Sungjin

"Tadi kau berteriak kepadaku. Ah, ani, kau berteriak dalam tidurmu"

"Mmm..itu,aku bermimpi..." sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat jam dinding, seketika itu juga matanya terbuka lebar.

"...ASTAGA, jam berapa ini?kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" sungmin langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi karena jam menunjukkan pukul 07.15 dan dia harus berada dikelasnya jam 08.00

"aku sudah membangunkanmu 3 kali pagi ini hyung, tapi kau tidak juga bangun. Aku kira kau kelelahan karena semalaman membuat tugas kuliahmu, jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur lebih lama. Mianhe, hyung"

Sambil mendengar penjelasan namdongsaengnya, sungmin berpakaian dan membereskan semua peralatan kuliahnya.

"ne, gwaenchana, sungjin-ah. aku juga yang salah karena tidak bangun tepat waktu. Aku berangkat dulu"

"ne hyung, hati-hati dijalan"

#SKIP TIME

**Normal POV**

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, aku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan tidur" ucap sungmin

Sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak dia meninggalkan kampus. Orang itu terus mengikuti sungmin hingga sungmin mulai merasa ada yang aneh sejak dia berjalan melewati supermarket dekat gang rumahnya.

"Siapa disana?" tanya sungmin berusaha menutupi kegugupannya

"..." hening

"aku tau kau mengikutiku dari tadi" dusta sungmin, padahal dia baru menyadarinya tadi

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban

"kau tidak mau keluar, eoh?"

"..." lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban

"baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi. Cepat keluar, aku akan menghitung sampai tiga"

'hana...dul...' ucap sungmin dalam hati

'"SEETTT" sungmin cepat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan sesuatu yang aneh disana.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku tanpa mengucap salam terlebih dahulu, dan langsung menguncinya dengan cepat.

"hosh...hosh...hosh.."aku menyenderkan punggungku di depan pintu masuk dan berusaha menurunkan degup jantungku yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ommona"Sungjin terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba pulang dengan wajah memerah dan keringat bercucuran.

" hari ini kau hobi sekali membuat orang kaget,hyung"

"hosh..hosh"aku masih berusaha menormalkan jantungku

"hyung, gwaenchana?kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan hyung, seperti habis dikejar hantu saja" tebak Sungjin

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?" jawabku jujur,karena aku juga tidak tahu yang barusan itu apa.

**Sungjin POV**

"bagaimana kau bisa tau?" jawab sungmin hyung

Padahal aku hanya bercanda tadi, tapi melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan raut keseriusan di wajah sungmin hyung, aku jadi bergidik ngeri.

"ji-jinjayo?a-aku tadi hanya bercanda hyung. memangnya kau bertemu hantu dimana?"

"di gang dekat supermarket" sungmin hyung mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkanku yang berusaha keras menelan saliva.

'aku harus berhati-hati jika keluar malam, banyak hantu berkeliaran' batinku.

**Sungmin POV**

Setelah melewati kejadian tak terduga itu, aku langsung beranjak menuju kamar dan segera membersihkan diri untuk pergi tidur.

"kenapa hari ini banyak hal tak terduga?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri

"lama-lama aku bisa stress jika setiap hari mendapat kejutan tak terduga seperti ini, lebih baik aku cepat tidur"

Dengan cepat aku masuk kembali ke alam mimpi

_Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa senior dan ~LAAGIII? aku berada di mimpi yang sama. aish, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?kenapa mimpi kemarin terulang kembali?_

'_Aah, dan itu seonsaeng yang kemarin. kalau begitu seharusnya dia ada di sini'aku segera melirik bangku di baris sebelahku dan ternyata bangku disana kosong._

_'eh, kemana dia?kalau ini mimpi yang sama. kenapa dia bisa tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya?' ini aneh, apa yang terjadi padaku? dan siapa namja berambut dark brown kemarin?_

_Aku terus mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari namja itu, tapi nihil. Aku bahkan tak melihat bayangannya. aku sudah putus asa dan dengan lemas menundukkan kepalaku _

"_merindukanku, eoh?" bisik seseorang, bibirnya sangat dekat dengan telingaku._

"_eeuugh...kau?sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"aku sungguh penasaran dengan namja ini, kenapa dia bisa ada di mimpiku dua kali, bahkan sekarang aku mengobrol dengannya dalam mimpi. semua ini sungguh tidak masuk akal._

"_apa kau tidak ingat padaku hyung?kau lupa pada __**kami**__?" kenapa dia malah balik bertanya. ck, menyebalkan._

"_maksudmu?aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan"_

"_haaaah" dia menghela napas panjang"jadi penglihatanku benar ya, kau melupakan kami hyung."_

"_penglihatan?kami?aku saja tidak tahu siapa kau, dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tahu siapa kalian?apa kau sudah gila,hah?"_

"_kau bukannya tidak tahu siapa aku hyung, kau hanya tidak ingat. yeah, bisa dibilang kau kehilangan memori masa kecilmu hyung. kau juga tidak ingat pada 2 sahabatmu yang lain"_

_Apa yang dia bicarakan?aku mempunyai sahabat?padahal selama ini aku adalah namja yang introvert dan kurang peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarku. bagaimana aku bisa mempunyai 2 orang sahabat?_

"_aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, coba perkenalkan dulu siapa dirimu" ucapku melunak_

"_Baiklah, hyung...aku..." _

"_ya?" _

"_...adalah..."_

"_adalah?"_

"_..."_

_~TBC~_

**SPESIAL THANKS TO:**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Hyuknie, Andhisa Joyers, angeIsIto**

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul*bow

Ini ff pertamaku,diluncurkan perdana pada hari ini tanggal 11 Oktober 2012 jam 22.51 wib

Cerita sedikit boleh ya..

Awalnya aku adalah seorang silent readers sampe beberapa bulan kemudian aku semakin ga enak sama author yg udah ngebuat ff capek-capek tapi gak ada yang akhirnya buat Acc fanfic sendiri terus mulai rajin ngereview kelamaan aku kepengen buat ff juga,entah karena bosen atau nyalurin hobi nulis ,aku juga ga jadilah ff sequel extraordinary love ini,rencananya sie mau bikin sampe 5-8 chapter cz aku masih baru dalam dunia mohon bantuannya,kritik dan sarannya ditunggu.

Gamsahamnida chingudeul ^^


	2. Chapter 2

** I am E.L.F and JOYer present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Yaoi Love KyuMin**

**Extraordinary Love**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungjin as Lee Sungjin**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them,their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

"_aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, coba perkenalkan dulu siapa dirimu" ucapku melunak_

"_Baiklah, hyung...aku..." _

"_ya?" _

"_...adalah..."_

"_adalah?"_

"_..."_

**Chapter 2**

"_yak, cepat katakan. kenapa malah berhenti. padahal aku sudah menantikan hal ini dari tadi. aish. kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan **kyu**"_

"_..." bagaimana bisa?_

"_lihat, sudah kubilangkan. kau hanya tidak ingat padaku hyung"dia tersenyum puas_

"_eh, kenapa aku bisa tau siapa kau. padahal aku yakin kalau aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya"_

"_pikiranmu memang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingat padaku hyung. tapi hatimu selalu mengingatku selamanya"_

_Ck. dia sedang menggombal eoh?aku tidak akan mempan dengan rayuannya._

"_ish, percaya diri sekali kau ini. hey, tadi kau mengatakankan bahwa 'penglihatanku selama ini benar'. bukankah seharusnya kau berkata 'pengamatanku selama ini benar'. " Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perkataan namja yang berada disampingku ini. apa dia tidak lulus sekolah dasar._

"_aku keluar sebagai lulusan terbaik hyung"_

"_nde?bagaimana kau bisa-"_

"_itu tidak sulit bagiku hyung. semuanya terlihat jelas di wajahmu."_

"_oh, aku kira kau seorang-"_

"_mind reader?aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu hyung, itu adalah skill-mu"_

"_..."_

"_eugh, hyung. itu-"_

_aku mengerutkan keningku_ "_siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

_"aku..."_

"Hyung"

_adalah..."_

"hyung... hyuuuuungggggggg..." #Sungjin teriak pake toak mesjid

Dan teriakan sungjin sukses membuatku sadar sepenuhnya.

"kenapa kau membangunkanku disaaat seperti ini,eoh?padahal dia akan mengatakan siapa dirinya padaku." Aku kesal pada dongsaengku ini, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi tadi.

"hyung.."

"..."

"hyuungg, mianhe"

"Mmm..."

"hyuuuunnnngggg"

"apaa?"

"sepertinya kau akan terlambat lagi."

"nde?" apa yang dia katakan?

"lihat sekarang jam berapa?"aku langsung melihat jam dikamarku dan disana terlihat jam menunjukkan pukul

"aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...gawat aku terlambat lagi"

07.45 pagi

"pagi ini aku sudah membangunkanmu 10 kali hyung, tapi kau tidur seperti orang mati"

Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"makanya aku menggunakan alat pengeras suara ini hyung. lihat? ampuhkan?"dia tersenyum bangga

"ne, kau memang berhasil membangunkanku sekaligus membuat telingaku sakit. bisa-bisa aku masuk ruang THT jika kau sering melakukannya"

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak tidur seperti orang mati, aku juga tidak akan menggunakan alat ini. aku khawatir padamu hyung, aku kira kau mengidap sleeping syndrome"

"kalau aku mengidap sleeping sydrome maka nanti akan ada pangeran tampan yang datang menciumku"

"..."

Eh,kenapa dia diam saja."kau kenapa sungjin-ah?"

"hyung, kau membolos pagi ini?"

Aku melirik jam dan telihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.50 pagi

"ini semua gara-gara kau. kenapa kau terus mengajakku mengobrol hah?"

"kau yang meladeni setiap ucapanku, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan hyung?sudah, cepat sana berangkat. bisa-bisa kau membolos pagi ini"

**#SKIP TIME**

**Sungmin POV**

Ucapannya tadi benar-benar seperti kutukan bagiku. bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau pagi ini aku akan membolos, walaupun bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya. apa dia bisa melihat masa depan? aah, tidak-tidak itu tidak mungkin, aku tau adikku itu seperti apa. Aku akhirnya tidak boleh mengikuti kelas pagi ini karena terlambat masuk kelas. benar-benar 2 hari yang tak terduga. karena sejak pagi aku belum makan, jadi aku putuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki ku ke cafetaria.

Suasana cafetaria cukup ramai 'ternyata banyak juga yang tidak masuk kelas. mungkin mereka terlambat sepertiku'

'_kau tampan sekali hari ini'_ suara siapa itu? refleks, aku memutar tubuhku dan berusaha mencari tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

aku merasa janggal dan menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal, 'sepertinya tadi ada yang bicara'

'_bagaimana ini, aku lupa bawa uang. bagaimana aku akan membayar makanan ini?'_ sepertinya itu bukan pikiranku sendiri.

'Ada apa ini?kenapa aku seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran mereka' aku jadi teringat percakapanku semalam dengan kyu-namja dalam mimpiku itu.

_("oh, aku kira kau seorang-")_

_("mind reader?aku tidak punya kemampuan seperti itu hyung, itu adalah skill-mu")_

apa benar aku seorang mind reader? tapi, kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah membaca pikiran orang lain sebelumnya? aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada kyu.

'_hey, cepat menyingkir. kau menghalangi jalanku' _aku melihat sekelilingku dan menemukan seorang namja gemuk yang sedang menatapku geram karena aku yang diam ditempat. Aku segera menggeser posisiku 'sebaiknya aku tidak membuat keributan disini' dengan cepat aku mengambil sebuah roti dan membayarnya. Setelah itu aku bergegas meninggalkan cafetaria menuju taman belakang kampus.

Sesampainya di taman belakang kampus, aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di sebuah bangku dan dengan cepat menghabiskan rotiku.

"aku ingin segera tidur dan bertemu dengan kyu lagi. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Tapi, jika aku tidur siang bolong seperti ini, apa dia akan datang? Ah, ani, sebaiknya tunggu malam saja. tapi itu terlalu lama, kalau begitu aku tanya eomma saja."

**End Sungmin POV**

**Normal POV**

Terlihat 3 orang namja sedang berkumpul mengelillingi sebuah meja."kau kenapa hae-ah?" tanya eunhyuk yang sedari tadi melihat donghae dengan wajah suramnya.

"dia itu curang sekali hyukkie,dia sudah bertemu sungmin hyung 2 kali dan bisa mengobrol dengannya. sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa menjawab panggilannya. ini semua gara-gara kau bocah."

"hyung, jangan panggil aku bocah, aku ini sudah dewasa. lagipula bukankah kau yang menginginkan untuk mengawasi minnie?kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang disalahkan?"

"yak, aku memang yang mengajukan diri. tapi kau menyuruhku berjanji untuk tidak berkata apapun saat bertemu dengannya. Kau tahukan kalau akau sangat merindukannya?kau ini benar-benar titisan iblis"

"Hyung, coba kau pikirkan baik-baik kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak berkata apapun pada minnie saat kalian bertemu?" tanya kyu

"tentu saja itu karena kau cemburu padaku" jawab donghae

"aish, kau ini terlalu percaya diri hyung. hyukkie hyung, coba kau jelaskan padanya. aku lelah menghadapi ikan mokpo yang satu ini"

"aah, ne. hae-ah bukan begitu maksud kyu. Jika malam itu kau berkata pada sungmin hyung, tentu dia akan takut karena hanya ada suaranya saja yang terdengar tapi tidak ada orang disekitarnya. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan dija-"

"Tapi aku kan bisa-"

"Aku tahu kau bisa menunjukkan dirimu di depan Sungmin hyung tapi apa kau lupa jika dia tidak ingat pada kita?malam itu... " pikirannya menerawang kejadian pada malam yang merubah hidup mereka hingga hari ini " ... hanya dia yang mengalami dampak yang paling besar diantara kita karena dia yang mendapatkan skill mind reader membuat beberapa memori otaknya terganggu, sehingga banyak kenangan tentang kita yang tersimpan jauh didalam otaknya. Kita butuh waktu agar otak Sungmin tidak terkejut dan malah membuatnya semakin parah. kau tidak maukan uri Minnie sakit seperti waktu itu?" penjelasan panjang eunhyuk membuat donghae tidak bisa berkutik.

"Tidak, aku sangat menderita melihat minnie hyung seperti waktu itu. banyak selang dan kabel yang menempel ditubuhnya" ujar donghae sedih

"kau pikir kami juga tidak menderita, hyung?semua yang menyayangi minnie pasti merasakan sakit yang sama sepertimu".

Donghae semakin tertunduk lesu, dia jadi teringat kejadian malam ketika dia membuntuti sungmin.

**End Normal POV**

**Donghae POV**

"Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, aku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan tidur"ucap sungmin hyung

Sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi aku mengikutinya sejak dia meninggalkan kampus. aku terus mengikuti sungmin hyung hingga dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang

"Siapa disana?" tanya sungmin

'ini aku Min' batinku

"aku tau kau mengikutiku dari tadi".

'bahkan sampai sekarang kau tidak pandai berbohong Min'

"kau tidak mau keluar, eoh?"

"..."lagi lagi tidak ada jawaban,

'hey, bukannya aku tidak mau menjawab tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada namja evil itu bahwa aku hanya boleh mengawasinya saja maka aku tidak menjawabnya'

"baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi. Cepat keluar, aku akan menghitung sampai tiga"

'haaah, kau tidak melihatku Min?Oops, aku lupa kalau dia memang tidak bisa melihatku. Aku sekarang hanya beberapa meter dari tempatmu berdiri Min.'

'eh, kenapa dia diam saja. katanya mau menghitung sampai tiga. apa dia lupa caranya berhitung itu dimulai dari angka 1?'

'"SEETTT" sungmin berlari dengan cepat meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong sendirian .

"yak" aku berteriak setelah dia berlari menjauhiku, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau tadi aku berteriak.

"kenapa dia malah menghitung pada hitungan ketiga?jelas-jelas tadi aku mendengarnya akan menghitung sampai tiga. Lagipula kenapa dia setakut itu?aish, jelas saja dia takut, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihatku. Sejak kecil selalu saja kyu dan hyuk yang melihatku berubah seperti ini. kapan aku bisa menunjukkan hal ini padamu Min? "

**End Donghae POV**

**Sungmin POV**

"kau pulang cepat hari ini, hyung" sungjin menyambutku di depan pintu. "ne, hari ini aku hanya ada dua mata kuliah. Satu mata kuliah aku terpaksa lewati karena ada seseorang yang mengutukku" aku mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal "aish, aku tidak mengutukmu hyung. Itu kesalahanmu sendiri yang susah sekali dibangunkan" aku memutarkan bola mataku, dia tidak tahu saja apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku semalam.

"ne, aku hanya bercanda. sungjin-ah, pinjam ponselmu. aku ingin menelepon eomma" sengaja aku meminjam ponselnya karena aku akan menggunakan panggilan internasional. aku lupa mengisi pulsaku.

"kenapa kau menelepon eomma tiba-tiba hyung?" sambil menyodorkan ponselnya "ada yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai masa kecilku" jawabku jujur. Bisa kulihat dia mematung ditempatnya. Apa dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika aku masih anak-anak?

Dengan cepat aku mengetikkan nomor yang akan kutuju. "tuut... tuut.. tuut.. " dari seberang sana terdengar suara telepon yang diangkat

KLIK!

"eomma"

"ne, changi. waeyo kau menelepon eomma siang-siang begini?"

"eomma, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"ne, apa itu changiya?"

"eomma, apa kau tahu bahwa ketika aku masih kecil aku mempunyai 2 orang- ani, 3 orang sahabat?"

"itu, sebenarnya.. "

"eomma, tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

"kau yakin sudah bisa mengingat mereka, changi?"

"aku baru mengingat satu orang eomma, yang lainnya aku masih belum ingat"

"baiklah, dulu kau memang mempunyai sahabat waktu kau kecil. mereka adalah cho kyuhyun... " (jadi namja dalam mimpiku itu bernama cho kyuhyun) "

" lee donghae, dan lee hyukjae atau kau biasa memanggilnya eunhyuk. Kalian selalu bersama-sama, tidak terpisahkan. Jika formasi kalian tidak lengkap, maka yang lainnya akan merasa sedih. Merasa bahwa ada yang kurang jika kalian tidak selalu bersama. Kau juga-"

"eomma. waeyo?"

"ah, mianhe changiya. Eomma ada urusan penting. Kau tanya saja pada sungjin, dia tahu semuanya. Tapi jangan berusaha terlalu keras ne, changiya. eomma tidak mau kau sakit seperti waktu itu lagi. Arrachi?"

"ne, eomma. Arraseo"

"baiklah, jaga kesehatan kalian berdua. Dan sampaikan salam eomma pada adikmu. eomma tutup ne?"

"ne eomma, pai pai"

"pai pai~"

KLIK!

"ini" sambil mengembalikan ponselnya yang kupinjam "eomma titip salam padamu"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti "jadi" tanyanya ragu " kau sudah mengingat kejadian itu ya hyung". Jadi benar, dia tahu semuanya.

"ani, aku belum sepenuhnya ingat. Apa kau mau menjelaskan semuanya padaku, sungjin-ah?"

"tapi kau harus janji hyung, jika kau merasa pusing kau harus memberitahunya padaku agar aku bisa menghentikan ceritanya. Yakseok?" sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"ne, aku janji" mengaitkan jari kelingkingku padanya.

"baiklah. Aku akan mulai bercerita. Tapi sebaiknya kita ambil posisi yang enak dulu hyung. Karena cerita ini akan sangat-sangat lama" sambil menyamankan posisinya pada sebuah kursi kulit di ruang tamu, sedang aku sekarang hanya duduk di karpet.

"kau itu terlalu berlebihan sungjin-ah, sebaiknya ceritakan dengan cepat padaku" aku tidak ingin berlama-lama duduk disini, bisa-bisa bokongku jadi tipis.

"aish, hyung. Kalau aku menjelaskannya dengan cepat kau akan pusing. Dan aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa nantinya."

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya 'dia khawatir padaku ternyata'

"ne, baiklah"aku mendudukkan diriku pada kursi yang lain. Mencoba menyamankan posisiku. "sekarang ceritakan padaku"

"baiklah, ekhm.. ekhm .."

"..."

"ekhm.. ekhm.."

"kalau kau berdeham terus seperti itu, kapan ceritanya akan dimulai?" aku sungguh tidak sabaran

"habis aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana, hyung"

"aish, cepat ceritakan saja padaku atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan selama 1 minggu?"

"iya, hyung. Akan aku ceritakan." _'Sejak kapan hyung jadi se-evil ini'_

"apa kau bilang? Aku evil?"

'_gawat, dia bisa membaca pikiranku'_ "a-ani, hyung. Baiklah aku mulai."_  
_

_~TBC~_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am E.L.F and JOYer present**

**A fanfic about KyuMin**

**A Yaoi Love KyuMin**

**Extraordinary Love**

**Cast: Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk)**

**Lee Sungjin as Lee Sungjin**

**Disclaimer: I do believe them,their way love each other. Kyumin is us. Sungmin is Pumpkin's and Kyuhyun is Sparkyu's. Our beloved.**

**I love Kyumin and love you all**

**.**

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki: ming mulai inget apa kyu yang masuk dipikirannya?  
jawab : dua"nya..ming mulai inget dan kyu yg msk ke mimpinya ming

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : kenapa ming Cuma ngelupain kyuhaehyuk?  
jawab: jawabannya ada di chapter ini..

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

"kejadian ini bermula ketika hyung mulai sering menginap dikediaman keluarga Cho bersama kedua sahabat hyung yang lain, saat itu usia hyung sekitar 11 tahun. Pada malam itu, aku sebenarnya ingin ikut menginap bersama denganmu hyung. Tapi, eomma melarangku dengan alasan bahwa saat itu aku baru saja sembuh dari cacar airku hyung. Padahal aku ingin sekali berkumpul dengan kalian, aku jadi merasa tersisihkan setiap kali hyung menginap disana dan aku –"

"ekhm, sungjin-ah. Kau keluar dari topik pembicaraan"

"ah, ne. Mianhe hyung, aku jadi curhat. Aku lanjutkan ..."

**#FLASHBACK**

"kenapa kita sering sekali menginap di rumahnya? sekali-sekali cobalah menginap dirumahku" keluh bocah namja yang biasa disebut ikan mokpo ~ donghae .

"itu karena orangtua kyu sering tidak dirumah hae, kasihan kyunnie sendirian" bocah namja yang memiliki bibir berbentuk M kini bicara ~ sungmin.

"kau selalu saja membelanya, sungmin hyung. apa kau tidak bosan?" sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tentu saja tidak, hyung. aku ini kan dongsaeng kesayangannya. iya kan minimi?" tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka dan mengeluarkan smirk evil andalannya ~ kyuhun.

"aku tidak bertanya padamu, kyu" men-death glare kyu yang sayangnya tidak mempan pada bocah itu.

"sudahlah hae, kau selalu ribut disetiap acara menginap ini. nikamati saja, bukankah ini men yenangkan? tidak ada orang dewasa yang akan melarangmu untuk nonton film tengah malam."

Bocah yang seumuran dengan donghae mencoba melerai perdebatan kecil 2 sahabatnya itu ~ eunhyuk.

"itu hobimu hyuk, kalau aku lebih suka bermain dengan ikan-ikan koleksi appanya kyu. mereka banyak sekali, aku sangat suka dengan ikan yang berwarna oranye yang bergaris hitam itu. aku ingin sekali memilikinya." Ujar hae yang tadi baru saja menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya, sekarang dia malah bercerita dengan penuh semangat. dasar anak-anak.

"maksudmu ikan badut itu hyung? eummm, bukannya aku tidak mau memberikannya hyung, tapi itu adalah ikan kesayangan appa-ku"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari donghae, dia mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. sepertinya ada yang sedang merajuk.

"bagaimana kalau-"

"tidak usah, terima kasih atas tawaranmu cho" donghae melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

"hyung, aku sedang berbaik hati kepadamu. Kenapa kau malah seperti ini? " kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"berbaik hati apa?bilang saja kau memang tidak mau meberikannya padaku. Sulit sekali" donghae menjauh dari tempat mereka berdebat tadi, dan duduk di samping eunhyuk sambil melipat tangannya.

"hyung, aish, kenapa kau mudah sekali marah" tidak terima dengan sikap donghae.

"hei-hei sudahlah, kalian ini jangan bertengkar tengah malam begini. Mengganggu orang saja, filmnya akan dimulai, jadi kalian jangan berisik" eunhyuk mencoba melerai lagi

"aku hanya memberinya penjelasan hyung."

sungmin yang dari tadi tidak mempedulikan perdebatan itu mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, tidak mau terlibat perdebatan kecil yang biasanya berlangsung lama jika tidak ada eunhyuk atau sungmin yang melerai perdebatan mereka. dia melihat keluar jendela kamar kyu, dan melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada langit malam ini.

"kyu, apa itu?" kyuhyun seketika menolehkan kepalanya ketika sungmin memanggilnya. donghae dan eunhyuk juga ikut memperhatikan benda yang sedang ditunjuk sungmin.

"itu seperti-" ujar kyu dengan perkataan yang menggantung

"bintang jatuh" sergah donghae

"ani, kau lihat hyung, itu tidak terlihat seperti bintang jatuh. Jika itu bintang jatuh, maka hanya akan terlihat garis terang tipis yang melintas. Itu adalah komet hyung" kyu mencoba menjelaskan

"bagaimana kau tau itu komet kyu?" tanya sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"aku pernah membacanya di ensiklopedia ayahku ming. Lihat? ada cahaya yang panjangnya bisa mencapai jutaan kilometer seperti ekor yang berlawanan arah dengan arah lajunya sehingga disebut dengan bintang berekor. Tapi seharusnya tahun ini bukan masa edarnya mengelilingi matahari. Ini sungguh aneh. Komet jenis apa itu? halley, tidak mungkin. Garis edarnya 76 tahun sekali. Atau komet encke, tapi itu baru terjadi 3 tahun lagi. Bulan lalu ahli astronomi sudah melihatnya. " Dia berpikir keras, benar-benar bocah yang jenius mengingat usianya yang baru menginjak 9 tahun.

"hei, ayo kita kesana. aku ingin melihat komet itu" ajak hyuk yang mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"tapi ini kan sudah malam hyuk, diluar sangat gelap" gerakan eunhyuk membuat donghae refleks ikut berdiri.

"kau ini penakut sekali hae hyung, kita kan bisa membawa senter. lagipula selagi kita bersama-sama tidak akan ada yang terjadi" ini adalah ucapan yang nantinya mungkin akan disesali kyu.

"tapi kyu, donghae benar. ini sudah malam dan kita masih anak-anak. jika terjadi sesuatu siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab?" kali ini sungmin membela donghae. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan hal itu karena mereka semua terfokus pada benda angkasa diluar sana.

"aku yang akan menanggungnya hyung, tenang saja" kyu tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, setelah keluar dari rumah ini semuanya tidak akan sama lagi.

"tapi-" lanjut sungmin dengan penuh keraguan.

"percaya padaku, ming" ucap kyu dengan penuh keyakinan.

**#FLASBACK End**

"akhirnya, kalian pergi ke taman belakang dan masuk ke kebun anggur milik keluarga Cho yang luasnya berhektar-hektar. Disana, kalian terkena ledakan benda luar angkasa dan menyebabkan kalian berempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kau yang mengalami luka yang paling serius dibandingkan dengan ketiga sahabatmu hyung. Akibat ledakan itu kau mengalami koma selama kurang lebih 1 bulan. Sedangkan sahabatmu yang lain hanya mengalami shock dan diperbolehkan pulang pada keesokan harinya. Hyung .."

Sungmin menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Terlihat semua gambaran kejadian malam itu seperti potongan film yang berganti dengan cepat. Ia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas sekarang, bagaimana tubuhnya dan ketiga sahabatnya terhempas akibat ledakan besar itu, bagaimana ia dapat mendengar tangisan sungjin, eomma dan appanya, dan bagaimana ketiga sahabatnya itu menangis tersedu karena dirinya yang tak kunjung sadar dari koma. pandangannya mulai buyar dan seketika nyeri yang luar biasa mulai dia rasakan di kepalanya.

"akh," sungmin memegangi kepalanya

"hyung, gwaenchanayo?" sungjin mulai khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya. mendekati sungmin dan memegang pundaknya.

"kepalaku sakit, sungjin-ah" dia masih memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai meremasnya pelan.

"istirahatlah, hyung. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Ayo, kuantar ke kamar" ucap sungjin yang mulai memapah hyung-nya dengan perlahan masuk kedalam merebahkan hyung-nya di atas ranjangnya dan menutupi sungmin dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada. merasa yakin hyung-nya telah beristirahat, sungjin beranjak keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya pelan agar tidak mengganggu saat istirahat hyungnya. kemudian , setelah pintu tertutup sempurna dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu itu.

'_hyung, semoga kau baik-baik saja setelah mendengar sem- , ah, Tidak! sebagian kejadian pada malam itu. Karena aku yakin, sesuatu dalam dirimu telah berubah, kau tahu hyung, sejak kau sadar dari koma kau bahkan tidak ingat kepada keluargamu. Itu membuatku merasa curiga, mengapa hanya kau yang mengalami ini dan tidak dengan ketiga sahabatmu. Eomma mungkin berpikir bahwa aku tahu segalanya, tapi kau tahu hyung hanya kalian berempatlah yang mengetahui secara pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

**Normal POV End**

==0o0o0o==

**Sungmin POV**

Setelah sungjin memapahku ke kamar. Aku segera merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dan mulai menutup mata, menenangkan pikiranku dan mulai mengingat kembali kejadian itu secara perlahan. Ne, aku ingat semuanya sekarang. Tapi aneh, sepertinya ada bagian yang sungjin tidak ceritakan padaku. Aku yakin itu, karena sebelum tubuh kami terhempas akibat ledakan itu. Aku melihat diriku yang menyentuh sebuah batu, batu berwana merah muda yang berkilauan dan sangat indah. Akh, kepalaku sakit lagi. Lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan pikiranku. Dan tak lama kemudian aku kembali masuk ke alam mimpi.

_Aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang .. baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan mimpi yang sama selama 3 hari berturut-turut ini. Aw, kepalaku._

"_hyung, gwaenchanayo" dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kepalaku, diwajahnya terlihat raut kekhawatiran._

"_kyu, ani, kepalaku sakit kyu" dia mengusap-ngusapkan telapak tangannya di kepalaku, membuatku merasa tenang._

"_bagaimana, sudah mendingan?" ya, kau melakukannya dengan benar kyu._

"_eumm.."_

"_jangan mengingatnya terlalu keras hyung, aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit lagi"_

"_arraseo. Kyu, kenapa kau bisa keluar masuk mimpiku seenaknya?"_

"_aku juga tidak tahu hyung, setiap kali aku mendapat penglihatan tentangmu maka dalam mimpi aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu hyung, seperti kekuatan pikiran."_

"_ah, jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku?"_

"_ne" saat dia menurunkan tangannya dari kepalaku, seperti ada kenyamanan yang hilang dari diriku._

"_jadi, kalau aku adalah seorang mind reader. Apa skill-mu kyu? Dan apa skill donghae dan eunhyuk?"ujarku berusaha mengetahui keahlian 2 sahabatku itu._

"_kau sudah mengingat mereka hyung" dia terlihat bahagia luar biasa. Dan aku menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalaku pelan._

"_aku bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan hyung, tapi penglihatanku di masa depan tidak seratus persen akurat karena pikiran manusia dipenuhi dengan ketidak pastian hyung. Sedangkan hae hyung, dia adalah invisible man dan hyukkie hyung dia bisa berpindah tempat hanya dalam kedipan mata. siapa saja yang disentuh oleh hae hyung dan hyukkie hyung bisa ikut tidak terlihat dan berpindah tempat juga"_

"_ooh, begitu. kyu, ada bagian yang tidak sungjin tahu mengenai kejadian malam itu. Apa kau bisa menceritakannya padakku?"_

"_kau yakin tidak akan merasa sakit di kepalamu lagi?" wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran lagi._

"_ani, kan ada kau yang bisa menghilangkan sakitnya nanti" aku berusaha meyakinkannya agar dia mau menceritakan kejadian malam itu sepenuhnya._

_Dia terkekeh pelan "baiklah, hyung. "_

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

_**#FLASHBACK**_

"_tapi-" ming masih meragukanku._

"_percaya padaku,ming" ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya._

_Dia terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia meraih uluran tanganku dan berkata"baiklah" nah, itu baru minnie yang ku kenal._

"_ayo, kita keluar lewat pintu belakang. Hae hyung, jangan lupa bawa senternya"_

_disaat seperti ini, aku masih sempat mem-bullly-nya "ne, baiklah" aku meliriknya sekilas dan melihat wajahnya kusut seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika, jangan salahkan otak evil-ku ini yang selalu saja mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya. Dengan cepat kami sampai di depan pintu belakang dan mendorongnya pelan, agar tidak membangunkan pelayan mengingat ini sudah lewat jam tengah malam._

_Setelah keluar dari taman belakang kediaman keluarga Cho, kami memasuki kebun anggur. dan kami berempat berjalan berpasangan, aku dengan sungmin (tentunya) dan donghae hyung dengan eunhyuk hyung. Aku bisa melihat, walau tidak jelas kalau donghae hyung sejak tadi menarik-narik lengan baju eunhyuk hyung. Aish, apa-apaan dia. Lalu aku melihat ke sungmin hyung yang sepertinya menahan rasa takutnya. Aku tahu dari ekspresinya yang berusaha tenang padahal dia ketakutan. Dia memang seperti itu, selalu terlihat kuat dihadapan orang lain, tapi tidak denganku yang bisa melihat itu dengan jelas._

"_min, kalau kau takut, genggam tanganku saja" tidak ada salahnya kan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, merubah hal menakutkan ini menjadi kenangan indah bagiku. Aish, apa yang kupikirkan._

"_apa tidak apa-apa?" sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Aigoo, kyeopta~ aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan dia langsung menggenggam tanganku erat. Lihat, tangannya sudah sedingin ini tapi dia berusaha mengatasinya sendiri. Benar-benar sosok sungmin yang kukenal._

_Disini sangat gelap, jika saja kami tidak membawa senter. Bukan tidak mungkin kami akan tersesat di kebun anggur ini dan itu semua salahku. Ya, tapi dengan cerdasnya kami membawa senter dan hal buruk seperti itu tidak terjadi pada kami._

_Setelah melewati menit-menit yang panjang, akhirnya kami sampai di depan kawah komet itu dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa dugaanku meleset, itu bukan komet tapi batu luar angkasa berwarna merah muda berkilauan yang sepertinya tidak terbakar sedikitpun saat melewati atmosfer bumi. _

'_komponen batu ini pasti sangat kuat' pikirku. dan tanpa kusadari minnie langsung jatuh cinta dengan batu itu seperti kecintaanya pada semua benda berwarna pink lainnya. Dia dengan perlahan berusaha untuk menyentuh batu itu dan dia berhasil menjangkaunya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian batu itu bergemuruh dan DUAARR... terjadi ledakan yang Maha Dahsyat. _

_Aku tidak sadarkan diri dan sepertinya hal itu juga terjadi pada yang lainnya. Aku berusaha membuka mataku tapi gagal. Akh, ini percuma saja. Akhirnya aku pasrah dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, tergeletak menyentuh tanah dengan energi yang terkuras habis._

_Aku mencoba membuka mataku kembali, tapi seperti melakukan hal yang sia-sia mataku tidak juga kunjung terbuka. Sial! Kenapa ini sulit sekali. setelah aku mengumpat kesal dalam hatiku, aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang mendarat di tanah._

"_khjgjgtttrtfgrt? hrfgfgfytjjghvhmbjhhtbgkjyhg hg" astaga.. bahasa apa itu. apa otakku sedang konslet? Selama eksistensiku sebagai manusia aku tidak pernah mendengar bahasa aneh seperti itu. apakah itu alien? Aigoo~_

"_fkhjkhkjuvhjtiyjhjnhjkuyhjbk ghyjtughfdefdgfvh" baiklah, aku tidak peduli mereka alien atau apa , tapi kenapa mereka tidak melihat kami yang bergeletakan ditanah seperti ini. This moment is very strange. Haaaahh... Percuma saja aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka, toh aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan._

_Setelah percakapan beberapa menit itu, kedua makhluk itu pergi dengan cepat bagai ditiup angin. Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi sekarang. Hanya mendengar suara-suara hewan malam seperti jangkrik dan kumbang yang terdengar seperti sedang berlomba siapa yang memiliki bunyi ternyaring._

"_itu, disana" itu seperti suara pelayan Park. Dia mendekati kami dan suaranya terdengar gelisah. dia mulai menekan tombol ponselnya dan beberapa menit berselang mulai terdengar sirine ambulance yang membawa kami untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama. Sepertinya, pelayan dirumahku mendengar dengan jelas bunyi ledakan itu dan mengetahui kami tidak di rumah sehingga mereka mencari kami di sekitar rumah dan well mendapati kami dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mudah-mudahan ming,hae hyung dan hyukkie hyung juga baik-baik saja._

"_dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya" aku dapat mendengar samar suara eommanya sungmin yang berusaha menahan isak tangisnya _

"_tenanglah, nyonya. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin" sang dokter menenangkan dengan sabar._

_Dan keadaan bertambah parah ketika aku siuman dan mendapati bahwa hanya minnie yang belum sadar akibat ledakan itu. Esoknya, aku, hae hyung dan eunhyuk hyung sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan kami masih mendapati minnie belum sadarkan diri._

_3 hari kemudian dokter memvonis minnie-ku koma. Dan itu semua salah ku, aku tidak henti-hentinya menangis dan merutuki ke-babo-anku sendiri. Seandainya malam itu aku mendengarkan ucapannya dan memendam rasa ingin tahuku yang sangat besar, kejadian malam itu tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi malapetaka seperti ini._

_Saat ini aku, hae hyung dan hyukkie hyung sudah berada di samping ranjang sungmin dan kami mengamati keadaan minnie-ku dengan tatapan nanar, ah! Aku benar-benar bodoh. _

"_Minnie hyung, ireona. Maafkan kyunnie sudah membuatmu seperti ini" aku tidak bisa lagi membendung kesedihanku. Cairan bening itu lolos begitu saja turun membasahi pipiku._

"_kyunnie, tenang saja. Minnie hyung itu kuat. Dia akan melewati semua ini dan kembali menjadi uri minne yang dulu kyu" hyukkie hyung mencoba menenangkanku yang menangis tersedu. Dia yang tidak sampai hati melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini akhirnya ikut menangis juga. _

"_hiks.. hiks.. kalian jangan menangis. Kalau kalian menangis, aku juga jadi ikut sedih"_

_Perlahan, aku dan hyukkie hyung mengangkat kepala kami serempak. Tapi, bukannya hae hyung yang kami dapati sedang menangis, kami malah menemukan sisi ranjang sungmin sebelah kanan yang kosong. kami mengerinyitkan dahi dan saling melemparkan tatapan bingung._

"_hae-ah, kau dimana?" tanya hyukkie hyung. Bulu romaku sedikit merinding karena tidak menemukan sosok siapapun di sisi ranjang sungmin yang lain._

"_hiks..hiks..aku di sini, hyuk. Kenapa kau bertanya hal aneh seperti itu?" hae hyung menjawab panggilan hyukkie hyung, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya._

"_hae hyung, kami benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kau dimana sekarang" bagaimana bisa donghae hyung jadi tidak terlihat seperti itu._

"_egh, ji-jinjayo? Tapi aku ada di sini. Di sisi yang lain ranjang minnie hyung" aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada hae hyung._

"_hyung, coba kau berdiri di depan cerimin wastafel itu"entah dia berada dimana sekarang, tapi langkah kakinya yang pelan bisa kudengar menjauhi tempatnya berdiri semula. Dan tidak lama kemudian dia_

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... ada apa denganku? Apa aku sudah menjadi arwah? Kenapa aku bisa tidak memiliki bayangan?"_

"_hei, lihat!" Kali ini hyukkie hyung yang memperlihatkan kemampuannya. Astaga, dia bisa berpindah tempat dalam kedipan mata. Dan aku, tunggu. Gambar apa itu?_

_aku melihat gambaran sesaat setelah ledakan itu terjadi, disana berdiri 2 orang namja yang satu terlihat manis dan yang satu lagi terlihat aneh tengah mencari sesuatu._

"_kemana batu itu?seharusnya mendarat disekitar sini." Ujar namja 1_

"_sepertinya batu itu tidak ada disini. Ayo kita cari ditempat lain" ujar namja 2_

"_tapi aku yakin batu itu mendarat disini hyung."_

"_percuma, kita tidak akan menemukannya"_

"_eh, maksudmu hyung?_

_"batu itu sepertiya sudah meledak dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kalau sudah begitu, pasti sudah ada orang yang menerima kekuatan itu dan batu itu pasti sudah melindunginya sekarang"_

"_kekuatan apa saja itu hyung?"_

"_mind reader, invisible, dissapear, dan mind time"_

"_jadi, kita sia-sia saja mencarinya hyung?"_

"_ne, jika sudah begini kita hanya bisa menunggu. kita akan mengambil kembali kekuatan itu. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui jika kekuatan itu digabungkan maka akan terjadi hal yang sangat sangat Luar Biasa. Namun, sayangnya legenda tidak pernah menjelaskan hal tersebut itu apa"_

"_kapan kita akan mengambilnya hyung?"_

"_akan lebih mudah setelah semua kekuatan itu berkumpul. "_

_**#FLASHBACK END**_

_**Kyuhyun POV End**_

==0o0o0o==

_**SUNGMIN POV**_

"_siapa mereka kyu? Apa mereka akan menemukan kita?"tanyaku ragu  
_

"_sepertinya begitu hyung, cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui dimana kita berada jika kita berempat bersama"  
_

"_kalau begitu sebaiknya kita jangan-"_

"_hyung, aku tidak mau terpisah lagi darimu. Sudah cukup 7 tahun tanpa dirimu disisiku hyung. Aku bisa gila jika hal ini terus berlanjut" dia mengucapkannya dengan nada frustrasi.  
_

"_kyu~ .. tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" aku khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tidak baik jika kami bersama-sama nanti.  
_

"_kita berempat hyung, dan mereka cuma berdua. Mereka kalah jumlah" dia berusaha meyakinkanku.  
_

"_oh, begitu, baiklah , kyu,ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku hyung sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dalam mimpi. Bukankah dulu kau sering memanggilku dengan sebutan min,ming,minnie atau minimi?" _

"_..." dia menundukkan wajahnya kenapa hanya diam eoh?_

'_itu karena aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu hyung, aku jadi merasa tidak pantas menjadi dongsaeng kesayanganmu dan memanggilmu dengan panggilan seenaknya' dia tidak menjawab langsung ternyata._

_Aku menarik dagunya, membuat dia kembali menatapku"kyu~ itu semua bukan salahmu. Ini semua murni kecelakaan" _

_Kedua alisnya bertemu"kau sudah mulai menggunakan kemampuanmu hyung?" aku tersenyum dan mengangguk_

_"tetap saja ini semua salahku hyung, seandainya malam itu aku mendengarkan perkataanmu, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi."_

"_berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri kyu, kembalilah menjadi kyu yang aku kenal"_

"_maksudmu kau lebih suka aku yang evil,tidak sopan dan pervert, min?" dia menarik sudut bibirnya membuat lengkungan setan_

"_yak,bukan itu maksudku" memukul lengannya pelan.  
_

"_hehe.. aku hanya bercanda minimi. Jadi, kau sudah siap bertemu dengan kami?"_

"_tentu saja, aku sangat rindu dengan kalian semua"_

_dia menarikku kedalam dekapannya yang hangat. "hyung, jeongmal bogoshippo" Memelukku dengan possesif_

"_nado kyu" aku membalas pelukannya. Kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukan kami dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya menyentuh kulitku dan mengecup keningku lama._

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan tidak seperti pagi sebelumnya yang penuh dengan keributan. Pagi ini aku memulainya dengan suasana damai. Tidak ada lagi teriakan frustrasi sungjin yang sibuk membangunkanku dan tidak terdengar lagi bunyi alat pengeras suara itu. Aku tersenyum menyambut pagi ini, semoga cuaca hari ini cerah.

**TBC/END?**

Dengan berat hati aku melepas chapter 3 ini.. hiks..hiks..

Aku baru sadar ternyata jadi penulis itu tidak mudah .. aku udah ngeluangin waktuku buat bikin ff ini tapi dapet apresiasi yang kurang banget. Aku tahu, awalnya aku juga buat ff ini Cuma sekedar iseng aja, karena lagi kepengen. Tapi setelah liat viewer yang ga sebanding dengan yang review, hatiku langsung nyesek.. Cuma bisa ngehiks dalam diam.. aigoo, aku dapet karmaku sepertinya, karena dulu aku sering banget jadi silent readers. Aku ga mau ini akan menjadi ff gagal pertamaku. sesulit itukah me-review?.. haah .. yasudahlah, itu hak kalian.. aku akan melanjutkan ff ini, tapi mungkin agak lama.. mianhae :(


End file.
